1. Field
The described technology generally relates to flat panel displays, and more particularly, to displays that may readily block electromagnetic waves and may facilitate heat dissipation from a driving chip.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the recently increased interest in displays that employ flat panels, much research has been conducted in relation to different emission technologies. Among the display apparatuses, liquid crystal displays or organic light-emitting displays have drawn particular attention since they can be manufactured as portable thin flat displays.
A display system generally includes a display unit that emits light, and a driving chip that applies electrical signals to the display unit. The signals are generally generated on a flexible circuit board.